


I Think I’m Catching Feelings

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Multi, Omega Mako, and unable to process feelings, injuries, mako is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako thinks he’s falling for Korra and Asami.And both of them are dating each other.Mako is so screwed.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I Think I’m Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of focusing on LoK so like.
> 
> Yeah.

Mako pokes his leg irritably.

He had just broken it in three different places attempting a very dangerous fire bending move. 

Korra had run in halfway through and caused him to lose his balance.

She felt absolutely terrible afterward and has been taking care of him since.

And unfortunately for Mako, she wouldn’t leave him alone.

And to make matters worse, she also brought along Asami, her girlfriend.

That’s right- the two female alphas were dating.

And Mako was in the middle of a midlife crisis.

He like-likes Korra.

He like-likes Asami too.

But neither of them like-like him.

That’s the problem.

So now Mako’s glaring at his leg, hoping to Agni his death stare will make it heal faster.

He finally groans in defeat after ten minutes, not knowing what to do.

“Mako? You good?” Korra calls up the stairs.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mako hollers back.

“You sure?” Asami asks.

“Yeah, all good here,” Mako affirms.

No. 

It was not all good.

Mako sighs.

He needed a glass of water.

The omega starts rolling the wheelchair to the elevator.

Mako huffs.

Of course Asami’s gigantic house has an elevator.

He’s not even surprised.

As he rolls himself to the kitchen, he can’t help but overhear Asami and Korra’s conversation.

“….can’t just tell him! He’s the prettiest omega I’ve ever met and I don’t want to screw up our friendship with him,” Korra hisses.

“Well, if we don’t make a move, someone else will. Like you said, he’s a really pretty omega,” Asami responds harshly.

Mako feels his heart sink.

Of course they liked someone.

And he just had to think he had a chance.

He chose this time to roll into the kitchen.

Asami and Korra whirl around in panic.

“How much did you hear?” Korra asks, sounding alarmed.

Mako plasters on a fake smile. “Only enough to know you like a male omega.”

Asami seems to sag in relief. “Oh, thank god.”

Korra suddenly perks up. “Say, Mako. If someone likes you, how would you like them to show you?”

Mako shrugs. “Just tell me. I don’t want some huge event in my name, just a confession would be fine.”

The two alphas share a look.

They seem to be having a silent conversion and Mako rolls his eyes.

“English, please,” Mako drawls.

Asami clears her throat. “Mako?”

“Yes. If this gonna take long, I’m really thirsty,” Mako says, slightly irritated.

“Yeah, so-” Asami starts only to be cut off by Korra.

“We decided taking care of you would be a great way to get close to you because we maybe sorta have a crush on you and wanted you to fall for us,” Korra rambles, panting at the end.

Mako slowly processes the words,needing to slow it down in his head to understand.

Asami rolls her eyes. “We like you, dumbass.”

Mako stares in shock.

“Oh,” was all he could manage to say.

Both alphas were looking at him anxiously and he realized that he had not yet returned their affections.

“I caught feelings too,” Mako comforts.

Korra snorts. “You make it sound like a disease.”

Mako shrugs. “It can be with the wrong people.”

Asami raises an eyebrow. “Are we the wrong people?”

Mako smiles and shakes his head. 

“No. You’re right people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
